girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Battle Goddess - Other
So...has anyone brought up the possibility that we'll see an identification between the Battle goddess of the Dyne-spring and the Other? Silverodeon 17:12, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : I haven't seen that mantioned before. Any reasons for the suggestion other than the fact that the first Heterodyne may have annoyed the Goddess by pretending to be the Consort of the goddess and taking the Trilobite symbol? Argadi 09:46, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Just a thought, I suppose. We've seen the Geisters' devotion to their eternal lady and the attendant hints at another world that they come from (as opposed to the Shadow World). And as far as I see, we don't know that the first water-drinking Heterodyne pretended to be the consort of the goddess - unearthly strength and stamina sounds like a fairly good claim - or is there other information about this that I'm forgetting? Also, I'm thinking the Dragon from Mars story has at least a couple grains of truth so far (I'm sure this has been discussed before) - Other as an insider of some kind at Castle Heterodyne, Klaus as a revenant, Lucrezia tension with Bill and Klaus, Bill and Barry not knowing what's in the basement. With the recent update from Nov. 2, we see that the Ocean in a Bottle also has a bit of truth to it with the release of the River Dyne from what was a spring, so why not transdimensional harmonics as the road 'in' for the Other? I'm sure this has been suggested before too, what with the Geisters and the Summoning Machine) I guess I'm thinking some kind of down-conversion of energy, for lack of a better word, that's native to another world, that wells up at this spring for some reason or another. Huge amounts of otherworldly energy (Castle Heterodyne has been running on reserve for almost 20 years - the Dyne must be quite a power source) in a smallish space, as again suggested by the Ocean in a Bottle...the science-fiction precedents I can think of would be things like Heinlein's Waldo and Asimov's The Gods Themselves with the energy from another world business. The Heterodynes for centuries are suffused with this Dyney power, the local folks have some of the same tendencies, despite not being Sparks (see von Mekkan's speech in http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20070601 - like the toothy duck. The House of Heterodyne and the town grow fat with the spoils of conquest, in part due to their association with this power and possibly personality that leaks in from another world. Then in the same generation where Bill and Barry stop the conquering business and become 'the good guys,' Bill's wife is taken over by/becomes the Other who causes a massively destructive war that rolls over much of Europe. If anyone thinks any of this might be a little bit accurate, it would be an interesting macro-parallel to the locket's suppression of Agatha's Spark. : As a final note, I see that the spring looks like it was contained in an eggshell-like structure - I think that's a metaphor used somewhere in the Heinlein novella, maybe by Waldo himself, in trying to understand the 'free energy' phenomenon. Maybe see also the Mundane egg. Maybe see also that Pratchett novel Small Gods in which, if I remember right, a god's power on this plane is proportionate to the power of belief in it - maybe the other was just a local battle goddess and became a Europe-worthy power over centuries of association (even if not religious in our sense) with the successful Heterodynes. Bill and Barry try to put a cork in the generations of warlike activity - and it explodes out anyway in another form. Anything to all this? Silverodeon 14:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC)